True Power
by Balregon100
Summary: A being forged from the remains of countless souls who tore each other for a chance at a new life. Read how she tries to find purpose in her life using the knowledge and a body that is not hers yet at the same time is. Set in star wars universe, will have more crossovers. Includes strike suit zero, avp, and mass effect. God-like bounty hunter Oc. M for implied themes. Eventual Au.


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Loud music, dark atmosphere, strong drinks, a crowd full of scum. All of the conditions together formed one of the many bars across the galaxy. There should be nothing unique about one in the lower levels of Coruscant. Indeed there was nothing different except for one sole patron. A lone woman who sits quietly and nurses her drink while reviewing a datapad. She has on simple clothes that both preserve her modesty while also being alluring. Her face is heart shaped with a slightly rounded nose, thin lips, and long black hair that is pulled into a ponytail to that reaches to her waist. Perhaps most disconcerting though are her eyes. Instead of the normal pupil with a colored iris she has two white eyes with just a hint of lavender in them but there is no visible pupil. If one were to get close enough and brush her bangs covering her forehead one would also her third eye. It is different from her other two eyes in that it is red with several black rings with nine black tomoe. Sprouting from her head are two large black horns that arch back with her hair. Her name is Kisaria, a being that should not exist in this world. Completely out of place yet at home. An abomination formed through nature. A new life born from the remains of several souls that fought for the chance at a new life.

In most worlds her distinctive appearance would most likely have drawn attention from the other races. However this world was full of diverse life. Most of the time she was simply marked as a zabrak and ignored.

Kisaria reclined in her seat as she recalled her latest success in one of the many warehouses among the lower levels.

…

* * *

…

Two guards were stationed outside the large door. Both were Rodians and each had a blaster at their sides.

"Hey one of you dim wits go check around the warehouse. I want this place perfectly safe." voiced their boss. one Weequay pirate who decided he wanted to try and cheat his two door guards eyed each other for a moment before one of them left with a few muttered curses. The pirate then returned to the inside and proceeded to order around the rest of his hired muscle.

"Why do I always got make to rounds. That piece of shit hardly does anything. Next time i'm go-hmfff!" Before he even knew what was going on a set of hands had wrapped around his head, one covering his mouth before a loud crack was heard. The rodian dropped to the floor with his head twisted all the way around. The noise though had alerted the other guard. It was for naught though for as soon as he turned to the look he was shot through the chest and collapsed to the floor dead.

Inside the warehouse another five guards tensed in preparation for the inevitable confrontation. The combination of twi'lek and weequay prepared their blasters and aimed them at the door. Seconds passed in tense silence. Then the door was kicked open and in charged an armored figure firing shots. The guards responded in kind.

Crimson beams of death flew through the air, each one eager to meet soft flesh. The fight was completely one-sided. Despite their superior numbers the guards started dropping one by one.

The assailant moved with grace from cover to cover, seemingly dancing through the lasers. With each transition the figure fired of shots that struck true but not always fatal. Still even if it was just a shoulder hit the fact remained that the lone attacker was still unscathed.

The guards continued their frenzy of shots. The assailant popped cover and returned fire at the guard seemingly uncaring about the barrage. Soon a shot sailed and hit one of the five in the head killing him instantly. Another fall due to two shots to the chest. One tried to run but was shot by his comrades. The firefight continued until both sides had to reload.

However when one of the weequay rose to return fire he was met with a flying kick that sent him to the floor. The other weequay tried to shoot the attacker but before he could aim properly he was dealt a brutal punch. He recovered quickly and lunged with a sloppy punch of his own. His strike was easily parried though and he received a kick to the back that sent him sprawling to the floor.

Before he could get up though the sound of a blaster echoed and he collapsed to the floor motionless with a steaming hole in the back of his head. The other guard was finally rousing from unconsciousness before he met a similar fate.

The assailant then made her way to the office on the second level. Walking through the light exposed a feminine figure wearing dark purple armored boots that covered up to her knees. She wore black pants that hugged her figure perfectly, Her upper body was covered by a simple kimono style shirt that hung past her waist. The shirt was a light purple color and had one long sleeve that covered her left arm. Her right shoulder had a black pauldron and along her forearm was a wrist computer. She also carried a simple blaster pistol in her right hand and it's holster was empty along her hip. Covering her face was a white mask with several black rings and nine tomoe along the lines. The three in the middle were hollow but her eyes could not be seen in the dim lighting of the warehouse

Kisaria walked through the doors and eyed the sniveling man before her. The poor sap was too terrified to even consider trying to fight her. Well she wasn't going to complain about an easy target and swiftly raised her weapon to kill him.

"H-h-hold on n-now, w-we can talk about this. huh sounds good right. I can pay you. double, n-no triple whatever their giving. You jus-ack". Kisaria decided to cut his hopeful deal short. Honestly all these lowlifes were the same, scratch that all these contracts were the same. Random Lieutenant hires you to kill unruly underling. After slaughtering some hired muscle and confronting your target they then try to make a deal for their life. Turn down the deal and then avoid the police that are already on their way because said lieutenant doesn't want to pay you. She waited for a moment but surprisingly there were no sirens going off. _"huh, must be one of the more honest ones then." _Kisaria thought to herself.

After a simple looting of any credits from the corpses she left and walked a few feet away to where she had parked her speeder and left.

…

* * *

…

Now she was simply waiting for her payment. She took another drink and eyed some of the occupants of the room. The plethora of races was simply enjoying their drinks as well as the company. A bing from the data pad brought her attention to it. After a quick review she was satisfied with the payment. Tipping back the rest of her drink she got up and left.

Well she was about too any way until a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

"Hey now sweetheart don't tell me you're leaving so soon." A drunken voice said from behind her. Kisaria turned around and gazed at the drunk man attempting to hit on her. He was nothing special. Nothing worth noting down. She simply grasped his wrist and started squeezing.

Kisaria stared into the mans eyes as they widened in pain. When he was about to be brought to his knees she let him go. "Argh, you bitch." He gasped out as he took a step back with his arm held tightly to his chest. She continued to stare at him as he walked away muttering angrily. Then she left to her apartment to sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
